Jak & Daxter and the Wizard's Gem
by adultswim404
Summary: Part 2 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Jak & Daxter and the Wizard's Gem  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
A Jak & Daxter / Harry Potter crossover  
  
By: Adultswim404  
  
Disclamer: I do not own any thing in this story. J.K. Rowling thought up the plot   
  
and owns Harry Potter™ w/ Warner Bros.™ And Jak & Daxter™ / Jak II™ is owned   
  
and property of Naughty Dog™ and Sony Computer Entertament™.  
  
(that's alot of ™'s...)  
  
PART 1  
  
Chapter one: The boy who almost died.  
  
A Young boy with a lightning shaped scar on his arm (i didn't want to take everything)   
  
was stiting with a ottsel named Daxter.   
  
D: So... What'ja been up to, Jak?  
  
J: Nothin' really---   
  
But Jak stop talking due to a letter just came in through his window.  
  
D: What's it say Jak?  
  
J: Hhmmm... It say's I've been accepted to a school for sorrcerers.  
  
D: Let me see!  
  
HOGWORTS SCHOOL  
  
of SORCEREY  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Headmaster: Samos the Green Sage  
  
(Order of Green Eco, First Class, Grand Sage.)  
  
Dear Jak,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted  
  
at Hogworts School of Sorcerey. Please find enclosed a list   
  
of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1st.  
  
We await your owl no later than July 31st.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Maia, Sage of Dark Eco   
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
(She turned good after almost being killed, and is the Sage of Dark Eco because Gol died.)  
  
D: What do you think, Jak?  
  
J: Don't know...  
  
Chapter two: The Keeper of the Rags.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
Jak went to get the door and a giant was waiting there.   
  
J: Hello...  
  
D: Who is it?  
  
H: Hello, Jak. You can call me Hagrad!  
  
J: Hello.  
  
H: I'm sent here by the Green Sage, Samos to take you to get yer supplies!  
  
D: Okay, lets go.  
  
Chapter three: Dieazon alley.  
  
H: What's ya' supplies list say to get?  
  
J: Let's see...  
  
1 Black robe.  
  
1 copy of each of the following books:  
  
- The standard Book of Sorcerey (Grade 1)  
  
- A History of Sorcerey  
  
- The Theories on Sorcerey  
  
- A beginners' Guide to Transformation  
  
- One Thousand Enchanted Herbs and Fungi  
  
- Potions and Sorcerey Drafts  
  
- The book of sorcerey know beasts  
  
- Dark Eco: How to protect yourself  
  
Other Equipment:  
  
1 Sorcerer's Glove  
  
1 Cauldron (any type, standard size recomended size 2)  
  
1 Telescope  
  
1 set of brass scales  
  
1 set of crystal phials (glass ones are also permited)  
  
Students may bring an owl OR a cat OR an ottsel  
  
(J: Hey I can bring you, Daxter! D: Ha ha.)  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS   
  
ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN A-GRAV ZOOMERS  
  
H: Let's go get yer stuff then catch the train to Hogworts!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
(Next time... pt 2! W/ chapters, 4: The journey from Platform Nine and Sixth Eighths.  
  
5: The sorting toilet.  
  
6: The Potions Teacher. ) 


	2. Part 2

Jak & Daxter and the Wizard's Gem  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
A Jak & Daxter / Harry Potter crossover  
  
By: Adultswim404  
  
Disclamer: I do not own any thing in this story. J.K. Rowling thought up the plot   
  
and owns Harry Potter™ w/ Warner Bros.™ And Jak & Daxter™ / Jak II™ is owned   
  
and property of Naughty Dog™ and Sony Computer Entertament™.  
  
(that's alot of ™'s...)  
  
PART 2  
  
Chapter 4: The Journey from Platform 9 and 6/8  
  
Hagrad: Okay Jak! Here's yer ride ter school.  
  
Jak: Okay... Is it Platform 10 or 9?  
  
H: Nether! It's Platform 8 6/8!  
  
Daxter: What?  
  
H: Just a' walk through that wall!  
  
J: Okay... Err. OW!  
  
Jak was stopped in his tracks when he hit the wall.  
  
H: Oops! Wrong wall. It's this one!  
  
J: Okay... Grr...  
  
Jak ran through the wall and hit a girl.  
  
J: Ow... sorry.  
  
Hemeroid: Thats okay... my name is Hemeroid.  
  
J: You're kidding... right?  
  
H: Nope. who are you?  
  
J: I'm Jak... Lets get on the bus...  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: The Sorting Toilet  
  
They went on a 5 hour trip to Hogworts.... then they reached their   
  
destination...  
  
J: Woah!  
  
D: That is one huge castle!  
  
They get inside  
  
Prof. Maia: Okay, now 1st years you will lisen to this horried song,  
  
sit on the toilet and crap...  
  
J: What?!?  
  
P.M: That's how the Sorting Toilet works!  
  
Sorting Toilet:   
  
Oh you may do think I'm smelly,   
  
But don't judge on what you smell,   
  
I'll eat myself if I could,   
  
Cuz, I hate being a toilet...   
  
I don't care if that didn't rhyme,   
  
Just keep your top hats sleek and tall,   
  
For I'm the Hogworts Sorting Toilet   
  
And I can sort them all.   
  
There's nothing hidden in your ass   
  
The Sorting toilet can't see,   
  
So take a dump and I will tell you   
  
Where you ought to be.   
  
You might belong in Gayffinder,   
  
Where dwell the gay at heart,   
  
Their daring homo-sexuality   
  
Set Gayffinders apart;   
  
You might belong in Huff-n-puff,   
  
Where they just smoke alot,   
  
Those crack addicited Huff-n-puffs   
  
And just afraid of getting caught;   
  
Or yet in wise-ass Remenclaw,   
  
I don't know where they got that,   
  
Where those of wit and learning,   
  
will not be in here says me um... got that!;  
  
*murmurs: man... i suck...*   
  
Or perhaps in Slyterpin   
  
You'll see your not a smart one,   
  
Those stupid folks use any means   
  
To blow up everyone.   
  
So sit on me! Don't be afraid!   
  
And and take a crap, if you can!   
  
You're ass is in safe hands (though I have none)   
  
For I'm a Thinking Can!!   
  
J: What the hell?  
  
Jak and Herimone were sorted into Gayffinder   
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6: The Potions Teacher  
  
H: Okay, Harry -  
  
J: I'm Jak...  
  
H: Right! Jak... Our First class... Potions!  
  
5 mins later the class has started...   
  
P.S: Okay! Now I'm Snap! The Potions Master!  
  
J: You're cool...  
  
H: (:  
  
P.S: Grrr... I hate you! You got 4 weeks of detention   
  
and 15 pts of Gayffinder!  
  
J: Oh...?  
  
class has ended and Snap is handing back there 1st day test  
  
P.S: Jak! YOu've got and S!  
  
J: Hey! Does the grading system go from   
  
worst F - D - C - B - A - S Best  
  
J: Huh?  
  
P.S: No. The S stands for sucks...  
  
Jak: Grr... I hate this teacher...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
TBC  
  
(to be continued...) 


End file.
